


La transición

by Karelin10



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karelin10/pseuds/Karelin10
Summary: Una ruptura siempre es difícil. Una breve descripción de los períodos por los que pasa Bruce Banner luego de terminar su relación con Tony Stark. Pequeño oneshot Hurt/Comfort





	La transición

Una mañana, al abrir los ojos, miró a su alrededor y notó al mundo diferente. No es que nada hubiera cambiado, no es como si su habitación no fuera la misma, o se hubiera mudado de ciudad. Tampoco era algún cambio en su rutina ni el descubrimiento de algo nuevo; simplemente era la ausencia de algo. De alguien. El mundo justo ahora se veía distinto, descolorido, irrelevante. El mundo había perdido sentido. Al abrir los ojos, no vio más que una habitación vacía, sintió en su pecho un hueco que subió hasta su garganta, y al fruncir el gesto por la sensación percibió que la piel se le estiraba por los residuos salados que habían por todo lo largo de sus mejillas. Ojos rojos, mirada perdida. ¿Por qué estaba despierto? ¿Qué sentido tenía haber despertado?

Tomó su celular por mera costumbre, sin si quiera molestarse en ponerse los lentes. Solo se le ocurrió huzmear entre sus notificaciones esperando encontrar algo alentador, pero recordó que no tenía nada que buscar entre ellas. Así que bloqueó el celular y nuevamente lo asentó a un lado de su almohada. ¿Para qué mirar el celular ahora? No tenía sentido hacerlo, ya no tenía motivos para revisarlo cada tanto. Se pasó la mano por toda la cara, la otra le acompañó segundos después para revolver juntas su cabello, y después de varios largos minutos decidió que debía levantarse de la cama y seguir adelante, porque el mundo no se detenía, aunque él quisiera hacerlo. Tomó la ducha más larga de su vida, suspirando de vez en cuando, pensando en una única cosa, en una sola persona. Se armó de valor para vestirse, mirarse al espejo por largos segundos, y asimilar que seguía siendo él esa mañana, y que eso no cambiaría. ¿Era tan malo ser quien era? ¿Era él culpable de lo que había sucedido? ¿Es que todo había sido un error siempre? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Cierto era que sus pensamientos no eran ni asertivos ni objetivos, por lo que se guardó las ganas de una reflexión profunda para cuando tuviera mayor lucidez. Frunció el entrecejo, mirándose al espejo una última vez. Desvió la mirada. Un nuevo día.

Una nueva vida.

Y la vida siguió como siguen las cosas que no tienen mucho sentido. Durante el día luchaba para mantenerse ocupado, trabajaba de sol a sol, y si era posible desvelarse por cualquier ocupación, lo hacía. Cualquier cosa era buena mientras no tuviera tiempo para pensar. Y sin embargo, a la hora de dormir, soñaba con una única persona, una pesadilla recurrente que no necesariamente era la misma. Lo único en común entre sus pesadillas era esa persona, pues aparecía en todas y cada una de ellas. Era un tormento, y al día siguiente abría los ojos, y sentía como si no se hubiera dormido nunca. Todas las noches eran lo mismo, un cerrar de ojos muy largo, y al abrirlos era de día nuevamente.

Agotador llevar el día a día. Después de una semana de trabajo duro y falta de sueño, era una bendición poder dormir sin soñar con nada aunque fuera una vez a la semana. Esta rutina se repitió por varios meses. Le costaba compartir con la gente su historia, no quería recordarlo, pero necesitaba desahogarlo de vez en siempre. Así que, muy a su pesar, contaba los hechos cada que le daban la oportunidad. Las primeras veces fue muy difícil. Con el paso del tiempo, la historia se hizo más llevadera, y más corta. Los detalles ya no eran relevantes, el sentimiento decrecía, el punto era más concreto: "Tony y yo terminamos". Explicar el por qué se fue haciendo más fácil: "No nos entendimos". Ya no era necesario ni urgente explicar el transfondo de todo eso. Y de cierta forma, hacía la carga más llevadera. 

Sin embargo, había momentos de flaqueza en los que Tony revivía en su memoria, y se pasaba minutos, a veces horas, conversando con él en su mente, recordando cosas que hicieron, y también las que no hicieron. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho diferente? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si las cosas sucedían de otra forma? ¿Qué tal si no hubiera tenido miedo? ¿Habría terminado igual? ¿Era su culpa que las cosas no funcionaran? Recordaba el último discurso del genio filántropo hacia él, y se le apretaba el corazón de tristeza. Después de un poco de reflexión, el mismo discurso se le hacía ególatra y tal vez lleno de autocompasión, y la tristeza se convertía en frustración. Pero luego, lo pensaba mejor y su postura se volvía neutral, y llegaba a la misma conclusión de siempre: Ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa. Era un ciclo de pensamiento que se repetía todos los días. Después se hizo menos constante, hasta un punto en el que era más llevadero.

Decidió que lo mejor sería guardar los recuerdos en un lugar donde no le dolieran tanto, y mientras lo hacía, empacó todas las fotos que tenía de ambos juntos, y las guardó en una caja, al fondo de su armario. Se quedarían ahí hasta que pudiera encontrarles un buen lugar, y hasta que pudiera volver a mirarlas sin sentir nostalgia, sin sentir dolor.

Poco a poco, día a día, Bruce Banner se recomponía. Era un hombre más fuerte que el señor verde, y apenas comenzaba a entenderlo. Sabía que él no era como Tony Stark lo describió aquella última vez. Bruce era más que eso, y lo demostraría. Se demostraría a sí mismo que era mejor persona. Alguna vez se sintió inferior a Tony y quiso ser mejor para estar a su altura. Pero ahora, iba a demostrar que era mejor que él, y sería superior. ¿Más inteligente? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Más fuerte? Con ayuda del señor verde, pero estaba seguro que por su propia cuenta podría serlo. ¿Amor propio? Sabía lo que valía, siempre lo supo. Bruce siempre ha estado consciente de sus capacidades, sabe que es una persona maravillosa. Y es cierto que ha vivido acomplejado de su alter-ego, pero sabe que él, por sí mismo, es una buena persona, y se aprecia tal cual es.

Recargado en la orilla de un barandal, aprovechó su falta de sueño para mirar el alba. El viento soplaba, y sintio la mejilla fría por la lágrima escurridiza que se había deslizado por ahí. Suspiró, y volteó el rostro al escuchar pisadas que se acercaban a él.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Era Thor, quien se había vuelto un gran amigo para Bruce. Este bajó la mirada, pintó una sonrisa suave, y volvió para mirar al asgardiano.

\- Estoy bien.- Le dijo con total sinceridad. De nuevo miró al sol levantándose sobre la ciudad, y sintió su espíritu alzarse con el astro rey. Iba a tomar mucho tiempo para que aquello ya no doliera en absoluto, pero comenzaba a sentir una paz que no había conciliado en muchos años. Se preguntó si Tony estaría bien, si le extrañaba, si pensaba en él como Bruce lo hacía. Pero decidió que eso ya no tenía relevancia, y en cambio deseó que estuviera bien, sin importar qué estuviera haciendo en ese momento. Finalmente, dijo: - Estamos mejor así.


End file.
